Differences
by Maakkel
Summary: Once again, the awesome fanart of pkmnGo has inspired me, thus resulting in this: How the three leaders-to-be met, and how they got the GO program up and running.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Blanche_

 _My name is Professor Willow, and I have just read your article about the evolution of Eevee, and the chance of there being more than just the three we are aware of._

 _Therefor I wish to invite you, and a couple of others, to my lab to work study Pokémon. Each of you will pursue a different side of study, and I believe you will all be able to learn from this, as well as growing up and evolving as person._

 _As long as you continue to study and provide me with continuing reports on your progress, each of you will receive financial funding's, including a house of my choosing to share with your fellow scientists._

 _Sincerely_

 _Prof. Willow_

 _PS: I have included a map, as well as a date and time on the backside._

Blanche stared at the letter. The she read it again, analysing every single sentence… twice.

" _This would certainly be an upgrade._ " She thought, looking into her small flat kitchen that also served as her lap, to her living room that also served as her sleeping quarters. All less than 80 square feet.

Blanche began writing her response to the professor:

 _Dear Prof. Willow_

 _I, Blanche, hereby accept your request as per the time you receive this letter._

 _From_

 _Blanche_

She looked it over. Its shortness will definitely enhance its point. Though it was short, it took her twice the time to write compared to what a normal woman would use, but in return her writing looked like something from a computer.

Blanche began packing her most important items, as well as contacting the landlord to tell her she was giving up the flat.

• • •

The day was finally here. Blanche had taken the bus and walked the short distance from the stop to the professor's lab. It wasn't flamboyant in the least. A large, three story tall, concrete building with large windows and automatic double doors.

" _This is it…_ " Blanche thought as she looked upon the building in all of its grand simplicity, " _an actual laboratory. Finally, I'll be around peers of minds like my own. An environment of intelligence devoted solely-"_

"Hey!" The loud and sudden voice broke Blanche's train of thought. She looked behind her to see a girl with dark brown hair and bright amber eyes. She was quite muscled for a scientist, if that was indeed what she was. Her purple backpack was almost inhumanly large. Her thighs were very tone, and was likely pure muscle. This observation was only possible because of the orange short shorts the girl wore.

"Hi." Blanche spoke, the girls loud voice continued immediately after: "I'm Candela! Nice to meet ya!"

She now stood right besides Blanche, a little too close for the Blanche's comfort, actually.

Suddenly she grabbed Blanche around the neck with one arm and pulled her close in a sort of hug. "I can tell we're gonna be good friends!" The girl named Candela exclaimed.

"Apologies, but I don't feel we're at that level yet…" Blanche managed to speak, even though the girl's arms were tightly around her neck.

"Ah, you two are right on time!" An older masculine voice said. Candela let go of Blanche and turned towards the voice.

"Ey, prof.!" She said and waved. The only thing going through Blanche's mind however: " _I can breathe again._ "

"Good to see you." He greeted, "now… we are still missing one."

"Aughh" An exhausted sound came as a human formed figure fell out from the woods besides the lab.

This guy was wearing an orange t-shirt and brown pants, his bright yellow hair looked as if it has never styled with a ruler. Yet the spikes seemed to have been placed randomly… or perhaps it just looked that way because of the twigs and leaf's caught in it.

"I'm finally… here… took… wrong bus… ran… with all my… luggage… sorry… late" The guy was so clearly exhausted it was almost cliché. Blanche even got slightly tired just being near this guy.

"Dude, you need a hand." Candela asked, kneeling before the boy. The sun was right behind her and from his view she was probably shining.

"An angel!" The boy exclaimed, accepting Candela's hand, who very quickly and very forceful, pulled him into standing position.

"There you are, Spark." The professor said, entering the lab, "when the three of you are ready, come on in." He said and disappeared from sight.

" _So this…_ " Blanche began her train of thought.

"Dude, you are ripped." Spark said to Candela, "thanks." She replied.

" _this is my… scientific research group…_ " Blanche felt like fainting at the thought.


	2. Chapter 2

"First of all, welcome." The professor said as Blanche got seated on a chair between Candela and Spark, "I called you here because I want to start a new experiment, a project for science if you will. I call it: The GO program. The idea is…"

The professor spoke for about three quarters of an hour about the details of this project, as well as the inspiration and thoughts behind it.

Blanche sad with her tablet, taking short and detailed notes of everything he said. She eyed her fellow researchers. Candela sat with her arms crossed, looking as if it all went into one ear and out the other, while Spark leaned back, looking as if he would fall asleep any second.

"… in short" prof. Willow summed up, "The team aspect of the GO program should create both friendly competition and easy cooperation."

"Professor," Blanche said while raising her arm in question, "how are the trainers going to be divided?"

"I'm actually leaving that to you three…" Prof. Willow said, "essentially, you three are each going to lead your own team."

He gave them all a thumps up: "Let me know what you come up with.

• • •

The three team leaders to-be sat down around a table in the house they would be sharing from now on. It was located a few minutes' walk from the laboratory. Candela and Spark sat in the three people's couch, while Blanche sat with her laptop on her lap in the armchair. They had been at for a while

"Maybe which month they are born in?" Spark threw the idea on the table, "or like… hair colour? No wait: favourite colour."

"How about ideas more related to pokémon?" Candela suggested, "like, which starter Pokémon?"

"Hm, but not everyone starts with grass, fire, or water…" Spark pointed out.

"You are not making any progress." Blanche stated, still tapping away on her computer.

"You're not even contributing. You can't say anything." Candela said, her voice full of annoyance.

Blanche sighed and turned her computer for the others to see.

"I have created an algorithm that will sort trainers into three balanced teams based on their calculated potential." She stated.

"You can't decide a brand new trainer's future like that!" Candela was clearly very annoyed now, "They need to be able to prove their own paths!"

"I have already submitted it to the professor." Blanche said nonchalantly.

"What?!" Both Spark and Candela exclaimed in surprise, and in Candela's case also anger.

"What's your problem?" Candela was shouting at this point, she also stood up from her seat, "We're supposed to be working together! But since the moment we've met, you've treated us like we're not worth your time!"

"This is not worth my time." Blanche sat her laptop on the armchair and stood up herself, "the three of us are so radically different, it would take a miracle for us to come to an agreement." She stated and continued, "this is the most logically thing to do, but I guess that is hard for you to see."

"G-guys…" Spark tried, but he couldn't get through.

"I'm sick of your attitude!" Candela waved her fist at Blanche, "you think you're so much better than us!"

"I have not said anything of the sort," Blanche defended herself, her own voice also rising at this point, "but in terms of pokémon research, that does seem to be the case!"

Candela clenched her teeth as if to no insult the other girl, "well" she said through her teeth. She picked a pokeball from her pocket and used it: "Why don't you put your money where your mouth is!"

The red light formed into a large creature, it stood taller than its trainer. Before it was even finished coming out of the ball, the temperature of the room raised by a few degrees.

" _This Arcanine_ " Blanche thought, taking a step back from the large fire type, " _I have never felt a presence so powerful…_ "

"Aren't you going a little overboard?" Spark asked from behind Candela, his voice reached neither of them.

" _Regardless_ " Blanche continued her train of thought, " _It is still a pokémon with its own strengths… and weaknesses!_ " She took out one of her own pokeballs.

"You are going to regret this." Blanche stated as the red light formed into her Lapras.

"Yeah, right!" Blanche said, and gave the order: "Arcanine, use Fireblast!"

"Lapras, use Surf!"

"STOP!" Spark shouted and ran between the attacks, holding his hands as if to deflect the attacks.

"Spark!" Both girls yelled as the attacks collided with Spark and eachother.

Candela ran for the first aid kit in the kitchen, while Blanche gathered the one she brought herself.

The both put their pokémon's away and began treating his injures. For some miraculous reason the bruises were light and mainly to his skin.

"You egghead!" Candela began, "what were you thinking?"

"You could have been seriously injured." Blanche stated, still wondering how he could be so unhurt.

"You guys weren't listening to me…" It didn't sound accusing, more like an apology, "and we're not supposed to battle in the house."

"Besides, I just… trusted in my instincts." He continued smiling to himself, ever cheerful, "and it worked, right? You guys stopped fighting."

Both Blanche and Candela looked astonished at the guy, he seemed so, unlike his usually fast paced, impulsive teenager.

"The three of us… we each have very different approaches in life…" Blanche said after a while.

"You can say that again." Candela sighed.

• • •

"So you have come up with a different idea?" The prof. asked when the three returned to the lab, "Let's hear it."

"I will lead team Valor," Candela said, "focusing on the passionate, pure power of pokémon."

"I'll lead team Instinct," Spark continued, "all about trusting in your nature and following what your heart says."

"And I will lead team Mystic," Blanche stated, "where trainers use their minds to uncover the mysteries and realize the full potential of pokémon."

"These will be the three teams of the GO program." Blanche finished.

The smile on professor Willows face cannot be expressed in words.


End file.
